


Water-bound

by anachronism



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't have any demigod brothers or sisters he can hang out with at Camp. He thinks that maybe being in this strange world will allow him that experience, if only for a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water-bound

Percy had no idea how he got here.

There was this strange group of kids, each of them with interesting combat capabilities. There was a brother and sister with dark skin. The sister could control water, just like he could. Her brother could wield a weapon like nobody's business. Their other two companions, a boy and a girl, could 'bend' the elements too. The girl could move rock and metal. She was so in tune with her element that she could even use her abilities to see, even though she was blind. The boy, the youngest of them all, was apparently someone called the 'Avatar' and could use the four elements at his discretion. Although, the boy had admitted sheepishly, he still hadn't gotten fire-bending down.

Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang.

Percy supposed they were as good a place as any to start figuring out how to get back home. He wasn't finding any answers at the small Earth village he had taken refuge in after he'd been unceremoniously dumped in this strange world. They, at least, were going somewhere, and Percy had the feeling that they could help each other.

"I'm Percy," he told them. "I'm a water-bender too." The phrase rolled oddly off his tongue, even after the few weeks of practice he'd gotten. But there were no gods here, at least, none he was familiar with. He'd dropped the phrase 'demigod' and the names 'Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' a few times around the village but he had only gotten blank looks for his trouble.

Katara looked at him, surprised. "You didn't use your bending during the fight."

Ah, had he forgotten that? He'd joined in their little street-scuffle with a small squad of patrolling Fire Nation police that were trying to arrest Aang. He's stuck to pure hand-to-hand combat until he managed to pick up a sword from one of the fallen non-benders and then proceeded to turn the tide of the fight. He didn't kill anyone. No one did. Maybe that was why he felt confident in his choice already.

He called a little swirl of water up into his hand from a puddle on the ground, purified it, and molded into a miniature sculpture of Blackjack, whom he found he missed terribly.

"A horse with wings," Katara gasped in delight. "I've never seen anything like it."

Aang, for some reason, scowled at him.

"I prefer to use my hands when I fight," Percy said.

"I'm sure whatever you're doing is very impressive," Toph said, "but we kind of need to get going."

Percy let the water fall back onto the ground. "About that, I've kind of been... lost for a while. I need to get back home, but I'd feel better travelling with someone while I look for answers."

Sokka scrutinized him for about five seconds. "Group huddle!" he announced and pulled all his companions fifteen feet away. Katara went a little reluctantly and Percy resolved to mention the first chance he got that he had a girlfriend. Besides, she was a water-bender, in his book that practically made her family.

He couldn't stay long in this world. Annabeth was waiting on him.

He did feel the beginnings of a smile form on his lips when Sokka marched up to him in a serious manner and said, "We have a schedule to keep to."

"Alright," Percy agreed.

"We run into trouble fairly often."

"No problem."

"I'm pretty sure all of the Fire Nation is on our tail."

"That's cool."

Sokka stared him down for a minute. "Alright," he announced, "you can come with us."

"Sweet," Percy said. "Thanks. You guys don't know how much this means to me." He made sure to direct the last part at Aang, whose cold demeanor melted somewhat under the attention. It was just like working with the kids at Camp Half-Blood.

Yeah, he could do this.

Though he figured he should probably keep his earth-shaking abilities to himself. Gods only knew what kind of trouble that would cause.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal head cannon that Percy will, one day, discover he has the power to generate earthquakes, courtesy of the whole _Son of Poseidon_ thing.


End file.
